


No. 0004

by MyMy



Series: Kissy Kiss [4]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Admiring from Afar, Bonfires, Drinking, M/M, Sweet Kisses, cashton have a bro moment, clem being bros too, it's a work in progress but I wanna be more productive this year, this is an exercise in speed writing to help me get over my block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9196475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyMy/pseuds/MyMy
Summary: I sweet bf kiss by a bonfire. :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if you've been holding out for me to update The Blower's Daughter I swear to you I'm gonna do it. I haven't abandoned it but I've been really blocked creatively for several months and it's killing me so much. So I'm sorry about that. But this is me trying to get over that. I wrote this in 10 minutes. [Find me on tumblr here!](http://mikeandcal.tumblr.com)

“You’re staring again…”Ashton’s voice comes over silky and teasing in Calum’s ear. Calum startles and nearly chokes on the beer he’s been drinking all evening.

“Shut up.” He says elbowing Ashton away from him. He can feel his cheeks heating up and it’s so ridiculous. He shouldn’t be embarrassed to look at his boyfriend, they’ve been dating for six months but he can’t help the way he still looks at Michael when he’s not thinking about it.

Michael’s across the fenced in backyard they’re in sitting beside a fire with Luke. Calum’s been watching them fuck around with an acoustic guitar for the better part of ten minutes. Ashton claps a hand into his shoulder.

“It’s alright bro, he’s hot.” Ashton sighs dramatically. Calum shoots him a look and immediately begins blushing again at the giggle that bursts from Ashton’s lips. “You know I was kidding dude calm down.”

“I know, sorry bro,” Calum shakes his head sets his beer off to the side of the deck chair he’s slouching in. “I’ll be right back.” 

Calum pulls himself to his feet and ignores the crude gesture Ashton makes as he walks toward the fire where his boyfriend is.

Michael’s cheeks are flushed from the heat of the bonfire and he’s laughing at something Luke has just said when Calum stops beside them. Michael looks up at Calum from where he sits, the laughter still fresh on his smile and Calum’s breath is suddenly cut short at how beautiful he honestly finds Michael in moments like these. When he’s comfortable and relaxed and happy to be with his friends. Calum smiles softly at him and leans down to kiss him sweetly on the mouth just because he can. Michael twists their fingers together as Calum pulls away and tugs his arm until he sits down and joins them by the fire.


End file.
